1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness and a method for installing the wire harness in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage wire harness (for high voltage) is used as a member for making electrical connections among high-voltage apparatuses in a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2010-51042 is rounded after manufacturing and accommodated in a returnable box. The wire harness is then transported in the state of being accommodated in the returnable box, and after the transportation, the wire harness is taken out from the returnable box and spread from the rounded state. After that, the wire harness is installed at a predetermined position in the state of being spread.